depechemodefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Vicent Clarke
thumb|262px|Vince Clarke Vince Clarke (nacido en 1960, su nombre verdadero es Vincent John Martin) es un músico inglés conocido principalmente por ser un importante precursor de la música electrónica desde 1981 en el grupo Depeche Mode, así como en los duetos Erasure y Yazoo. Autor de populares temas del género, como Just Can't Get Enough de DM, Only You de Yazoo, y coautor de A Little Respect, Chorus y Always de Erasure. Historia Vince Clarke nació en South Woodford en Essex, Inglaterra, pero creció en Basildon en el mismo condado, donde siendo niño tomó clases de violín y de piano y en donde siendo aun un adolescente formó en 1976 con Andrew Fletcher un dueto llamado No Romance in China, poco tiempo después formó un nuevo intento de grupo con Martin L. Gore y con Rob Marlow llamado French Look al cual se reincorporaría en 1979 Andrew Fletcher en lugar de Marlow para otra vez cambiar el nombre por Composition of Sound. En 1980 el trío se encontraba ensayando en un salón de eventos artísticos del condado en donde Vince escuchó a un chico llamado David Gahan cantando Heroes de David Bowie, al que pronto invitó a convertirse en el cantante de su grupo. Gahan aceptó y sugirió cambiar el nombre a Depeche Mode, mientras que Gore y Fletcher cambiaron las guitarras también por sintetizadores, si bien Clarke era el único que verdaderamente dominaba el teclado. Poco después lograron grabar su primer disco, concebido casi completamente por Clarke excepto por dos temas de Martin Gore, en otro sello pequeño de música electrónica de nombre Mute Records, de Daniel Miller, ello por la insistencia de Vince de no acercarse a las grandes compañías de música y conservar un espíritu independiente. Fue así, que Clarke dio al grupo su primer gran éxito, el tema bailable Just Can't Get Enough y sorpresivamente el disco debut de Depeche Mode, titulado Speak & Spell, obtuvo más éxito del que incluso el productor Daniel Miller había esperado, pero no era lo que Vince Clarke había deseado, él quería trabajar en el estudio y seguir explorando el potencial de los sintetizadores, por lo cual, después de ése primer disco, abandonó el proyecto Depeche Mode. Además de su álbum debut, Clarke participó únicamente en dos giras con DM, el 1980 Tour y el 1981 Tour. Tras su salida del grupo formó un nuevo dueto llamado Yazoo' con la cantante Alison Moyet. En 1985 grabó con Paul Quinn un sencillo bajo el título One Day, pero fue otro dueto fugaz. Ese mismo año puso un anuncio en la revista Melody Maker para encontrar un nuevo cantante, lo consiguió y ese año formó con Andy Bell el dúo Erasure con quien se halló trabajando de la manera que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo pues con once álbumes y veinte años después hasta la fecha continúan asociados. Desde su creación, el proyecto Erasure ha sido su prioridad, pero ha tenido participaciones en varios proyectos más, hasta compuso un jingle para la compañía Volkswagen. En 1993, Clarke realizó un CD-Sampler (que consta de bancos de sonido creados por el propio Clarke destinados a ser utilizados en samplers), titulado Lucky Bastard, siendo éste el único trabajo que puede considerársele como solista, pero no ha vuelto a hacer otro. Para 1999, otra vez junto con Eric Radcliffe, produjeron el primer álbum de su antiguo conocido Robert Marlow, pero obtuvo una pobrísima respuesta. Poco después se asoció con Martyn Ware (del también grupo de synthpop Heaven 17 y quien había producido el álbum I Say I Say I Say de Erasure en 1994), con quien lanzó un álbum bajo el nombre The Clarke and Ware Experiment. En el año 2000 participó en un nuevo grupo de nombre Family Fantastic, con Phil Creswick y Jason Creasy, con quienes lanzó un disco. Para 2001, publicó un segundo disco con Martyn Ware e incluyeron una canción en el álbum Music for the 3rd Millenium. Ese mismo año participó también de nuevo con Phil Creswick en un grupo llamado RadioActivator'''s que lanzaron otro sencillo aislado. En 2003, Andy Bell llevaría a cabo su primer esfuerzo solista, sin embargo pidió a Clarke su colaboración y acabaron realizando su décimo álbum como '''Erasure, Other People's Songs. En 2005, Bell concretó su primer disco solista y ese mismo año lanzaron también el undécimo álbum de Erasure titulado Nightbird. 2006 vio la publicación de Union Street, una recopilación de 11 temas previos de Erasure tocados de manera acústica con elementos de música country. Para 2007, con Erasure publicó el álbum Light at the End of the World no obteniendo la respuesta esperada del publico. En 2008, el proyecto Family Fantastic lanza su segundo álbum, aunque muy desapercibido como el primero. En 2008 se reunió con Alison Moyet, luego de 25 años para, nuevamente como Yazoo, para realizar el Reconnected Tour que presentó sobre los escenarios a la banda, a la vez que lanzaron una caja de 4 discos (3 CD y 1 DVD) conteniendo sus dos álbumes remasterizados, un disco de lados B y remezclas, así como un DVD con sus vídeos promocionales y un documental. Categoría:Miembros Anteriores